prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:PacmanIsGr8DontH8M8/WWE Battleground Predictions 2016
It's never too early to predict the matchups for the upcoming Pay-Per-View! 1. The Wyatt Family def. The New Day for Unified WWE Tag Team Championship. The Wyatt Family has returned with Luke Harper absent. A three-on-three tag team match seems fitting, especially with the impending rivalry between them due to the New Day's interruption of Bray Wyatt. Xavier Woods has also been acting strangely around the Wyatts, and I wouldn't be surprised to see Xavier turn heel and the New Day to fall, just as Bray Wyatt said. 2. Kevin Owens def. Sami Zayn in Falls Count Anywhere Match. Inspired by Owens and Zayn's backstage brawl, this last leg of the rivalry should be brutal enough to decide a clearcut victor. 3. Baron Corbin def. The Miz for Intercontinental Championship. Baron Corbin has enjoyed a meteoric rise in the wrestling industry, and should soon be in contention for a title. Assuming The Miz returns, the Intercontinental title may finally be up for grabs at Battleground, and Corbin will be the most deserving candidate. 4. Finn Bálor def. Austin Aries, Samoa Joe and Shinsuke Nakamura in Inaugural NXT Prospects Fatal Four Way Match. This one is just a brainstorm, but I think it would be a popular match card for Battleground. With the WWE Draft looming, the company has announced that they were looking at six NXT stars to call up. I think a match between the male NXT stars, whether a Triple Threat or a Fatal Four Way, would be very enjoyable. 5. Rusev def. Titus O'Neil in Submission Match for United States Chanpionship. After the humiliation Titus O'Neil suffered at the hands of Rusev at Money in the Bank, O'Neil is eager to exact his revenge, and will want nothing more than to make him suffer. I predict that Titus will challenge him to a Submission Only Match in an attempt to inflict pain. 6. Becky Lynch, Paige and Sasha Banks def. Charlotte, Dana Brooke and Natalya in Triple Elimination Tag Team Match. Becky Lynch has had another female wrestler turn on her, but at the same time she has gained allies in her fight against Charlotte. Sure, we would go another Pay-Per-View without Charlotte defending her championship, but she has done so and will likely do it again on RAW. In the meantime, this seems like a good way to progress the rivalry between the female wrestlers. 7. John Cena def. Karl Anderson and Luke Gallows, AJ Styles def. John Cena in One Versus Three Gauntlet Match. Perhaps the only possible way to keep The Club from jumping Cena is to beat them all at separate times. Cena has engaged in a bitter feud with The Club, but has been attacked in every match since the feud began. The best way to correct this is to have Cena battle them one at a time. 8. Dean Ambrose def. Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins in Normal Triple Threat Match for WWE World Heavyweight Championship. This match was already confirmed on RAW last Monday. The Shield Triple Threat is official, and it has the entire WWE Universe buzzing. Category:Blog posts